


The Cutest

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: '“Look at him,” Suga says. “Look how pink his cheeks get.”Asahi laughs, smiling fondly at the man between them. “He’d be furious if he knew we sit around talking about his cute cheeks after he falls asleep.”“Too bad,” Suga says. “It’s not our fault he’s so precious. And he’d only get mad atyou,anyway.”Asahi’s eyebrows draw together. “That’s totally unfair.”“It is,” Suga says. “Should we....do something about it?”'--Daichi is so irresistibly cute when he's sleeping that Suga and Asahi need to wake him up and tell him so. (And do a few other things to him as well.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr for AsaDaiSuga smut....I was so excited to write this, there was really no hope of it remaining remotely drabble sized ╮(︶▽︶)╭

“Isn’t he cute?” Suga asks, reaching over Daichi’s sleeping form to poke the cover of the book Asahi is reading and draw his attention.

“Hmm?” Asahi asks.

“Daichi,” Suga says. “Look at him...look how pink his cheeks get.”

Asahi laughs, smiling fondly at the man between them. “He’d be furious if he knew we sit around talking about his cute cheeks after he falls asleep.”

“Too bad,” Suga says. “It’s not our fault he’s so precious. And he’d only get mad at _you,_ anyway.”

Asahi’s eyebrows draw together. “That’s totally unfair.”

Suga nods, it totally is, but as much as Daichi loves how tall and muscular their boyfriend is, it also kills him just a little bit that Asahi has a good four inches on him, and it makes him less accepting of words like _cute._

“It is,” he says. “Should we....do something about it?”

“Huh?” Asahi asks, blinking innocently. Suga isn’t sure how he can still be so sweetly clueless after almost two years of his boyfriends doing their very best to fully corrupt him.

“I’m suggesting, Asahi, that we give Daichi something to blush about. And then make him such a mess that he can’t do anything about it no matter how many times you call him cute.”

Asahi flushes brightly and Suga grins.

“You’re so twisted.”

“You wanna blow him, or watch him wake up to me doing it?” Suga asks.

Asahi is clearly torn between intense embarrassment and arousal, and Suga leans over to kiss him soundly.

“Be strong,” he says.

Asahi swallows, looks down at Daichi, then nods decisively. He tugs the covers back and settles himself between Daichi's legs, running large hands over the tops of Daichi’s bare thighs until his fingers dip just under the legs of his boxers.

“Wake him up first, at least a little bit.”

“Asahi, the whole point is—”

“I’ll feel like I'm molesting him otherwise.”

“Oh my _God,_ Asahi.”

Asahi gives him that wide-eyed, stubborn look that Suga does not have the patience to try to wear down right now.

“Fine,” he says. “But may I remind you that when you woke up to your dick in my mouth on your birthday, you weren’t throwing any molestation accusations around.”

Asahi blinks and continues to wait with his hands pressed to Daichi's legs, not sliding up any higher. He will not be moved.

Suga sighs and lies down next to Daichi, running his nose lightly along his jaw before nuzzling just below his ear.

“Daichi…” he says softly.

Daichi twitches and shifts slightly, but gives no sign of actual consciousness. Suga noses at his earlobe, and then flicks his tongue over it before taking it between his teeth and tugging.

“Nnh.” Daichi's eyes flutter open, then close again, his hand coming to rest on the back of Suga's head. “S’it morning already?”

“Mm-mm,” Suga says. Daichi has been asleep for less than an hour, but that’s as long as it takes for him to start getting flushed, and Suga can’t help what that does to him. “You were just looking very kissable.”

Daichi huffs, keeping his eyes closed, but his fingers wind through Suga's hair, drawing him closer, and Suga nips his earlobe again before sucking it into his mouth, waving a hand at Asahi.

He can't see the other man, not with his face buried in Daichi's neck now, lining it with soothing kisses, but he knows the moment he gets started. He feels Daichi’s muscles tense, hears his little intake of breath, right next to his ear, and he knows exactly what he’s feeling. How good it is to have those big hands gripping him, tender but firm.

“Fuck,” Daichi breathes, and Suga lifts his head to sneak a glance at Asahi, bent low between Daichi’s legs now. The boxers have been pulled off, and Asahi is lifting the shorter man’s hips off the bed with one hand, wrapping his cock up in the other and lapping at its tip.

“Slowly,” Suga reminds him, though he doesn’t really need to. Asahi is excellent at taking it slow. So deliciously slow that it leaves Suga shivering and desperate...exactly the way he wants Daichi tonight.

“What?” Daichi asks, eyes flicking between his two boyfriends. “Why slowly?”

Suga smiles, and Daichi has the good sense to look vaguely afraid. He opens his mouth, probably to argue, but Asahi chooses that moment to dip his head and take Daichi’s quickly hardening length all the way to the back of his throat. It’s not exactly the pace Suga was intending, but the sound it draws out of Daichi is perfect, and Asahi knows what he’s doing. He lowers Daichi’s hips to the bed right after, and goes back to lightly flicking his tongue over the flushed skin of his erection. Suga leans in to slip his tongue between Daichi’s lips before he can protest.

He takes his time with Daichi’s mouth just like he knows Asahi is doing with his cock, licking inside it, sucking gently on his tongue, nibbling at his bottom lip until it’s swollen and slick between Suga’s teeth.

“Come on,” Daichi says, when Suga has finally released his lips so he can see his face, which is at least three times as adorably rosy as before. “Just _suck_ me, Asahi.”

Suga blinks in surprise, looking down to see that Asahi has left little hickeys all over the insides of Daichi’s upper thighs, has left his cock shining with spit, all from kissing and licking it, but he still hasn’t taken him back in his mouth.

“Very nice, Asahi,” Suga says.

“ _Not_ nice,” Daichi argues, and now he’s not only pink-cheeked, but pouting as well, and Suga can’t stand it.

“Oh my God...Asahi stop, you need to see him.”

Daichi makes an unintelligible spluttering sound and Asahi sits up between his legs, spit-slick lips spreading into the happiest smile.

“Oh...he got cuter!” Asahi says.

Daichi goes bright red, and Suga thinks it would be wise to distract him before he can try to launch himself at Asahi and turn this into a wrestling match. He kisses him again, a little distracted and sloppy, because he’s also working on getting his own underwear off. It doesn’t matter though, Daichi is barely kissing back anyway. Asahi has obviously gone right back to work and Daichi is groaning, mouth staying open when Suga withdraws.

“Is that good?” he asks, stroking Daichi’s cheek, damp and warm now.

Daichi tries to answer, but all he manages is a little choking sound. Suga looks down to see Asahi pressing Daichi’s legs open wide, dipping over him low and deep, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows repeatedly with Daichi’s cock down his throat. Suga is almost envious, he knows how amazing that feels, but Daichi gives good head too, and he’s not nearly as wrecked as Suga wants him yet.

He gently pulls at Daichi’s shoulder, guiding him until he’s sitting up slightly and tucking an extra pillow in behind his head. When he straddles him, legs spread wide, his cock is perfectly level with Daichi’s lips.

“Let up a little bit, Asahi?” Suga says. “I don’t want him to bite me.”

Daichi moans as Asahi releases him with an obscenely wet sound, then scowls up at Suga. “I have never bitten you.”

“And I’d like to keep it that way,” Suga smiles, taking his cock in hand and using the tip to drag Daichi’s lower lip down. “Think you can make me come before Asahi gets you there?”

“With how dirty you're playing?” Daichi asks, eyebrow arching knowingly. “I don't think there's a chance in hell I'll be coming first.”

“Smart boy,” Suga says, smiling when Daichi opens his mouth for him, letting his cock slip over his tongue.

Daichi’s range of motion is limited in this position, but what he’s able to do is more than enough. He lets Suga move between his lips and he works his tongue over him like only Daichi can. Sinful flicks in just the right places, curling around his length, flattening against it when Suga presses in a little deeper, rocking forward with languid thrusts that are just enough to make his balls ache, but not enough to get him off.

He’s in no hurry though. Daichi is looking up at him with dark, needy eyes, and he can hear Asahi behind him, alternately swallowing hard and coming off of Daichi with long slurps (so Suga can imagine just how deep Daichi must have been down his throat) that make Daichi groan around Suga’s cock. He lets it go on until Daichi’s eyes have closed tightly, his mouth losing focus, and Suga knows he’s at the edge.

“I think he’s had enough,” Suga says, and Daichi’s reaction is immediate. A strangled growling sound, and a brighter flare to the color in his cheeks.

Asahi has already obeyed though, and he crawls up to sit right next to Daichi and Suga, reaching to brush away the sweaty hair sticking to Daichi’s forehead.

“I think...” Suga says, leaning back enough for his dick to slip out of Daichi’s mouth and rest against his chin. “I’d actually rather finish somewhere else, too.”

Daichi flicks his tongue out, prodding at the tip of Suga’s cock. “Let’s go then.”

“Patience, Daichi,” Suga says.

“I thought I was supposed to be making you come.” Daichi cranes his neck, trying to get close enough to touch Suga again, but Suga leans back and out of reach. He _will_ come soon if he lets Daichi suck him the way he wants to, and he’s not ready for that.

“Before _you_ do,” Suga corrects him. “And that will definitely still happen.”

Asahi laughs and Daichi glares at him. It’s almost unbearably cute, with his dishevelled hair and rosy face, and Asahi is clearly smitten with this, too.

“Move, Suga?” he asks. “I think Daichi needs more kisses.”

“I _don’t_ need more kisses, I need you to fucking finish what you started,” Daichi snaps, but his voice is still strained and weak and not very threatening at all.

“This is exactly what we started,” Suga tells him, crawling backwards to sit in the spot Asahi has vacated between Daichi’s legs, so Asahi can lean over and kiss Daichi’s cheeks.

“And you do, definitely, need more kisses,” Asahi says, with little breaks between his words where Suga knows he’s pressing his lips to Daichi. He can tell the moment he moves from his cheeks to his mouth, because Daichi makes that soft, low sound in his throat that they both do when Asahi kisses them, because it’s so nice. So deep and slow and methodical in the best way.

Suga listens to the sounds of his boyfriends’ mouths moving together, and he busies himself pressing Daichi’s legs farther apart, nudging a pillow under his hips, and then slicking up his fingers. He trails them along the crease of Daichi’s thigh first, so he’ll know where Suga is and what he’s about to do, then he presses the pad of his finger to Daichi’s perineum and drags it slowly down to his entrance.

He could slide it in. He really should, for the both of them, but he taps it instead. A steady rhythm against Daichi’s twitching hole, until he’s squirming under the weight of Asahi leaning over his chest, his voice coming out so rough he has to clear his throat and try again.

“Su— _Suga…”_

“Do you need something?” Suga asks.

“Open me, now, or I’ll do it myself.”

“If that’s not really what you want, you shouldn’t threaten it, Daichi,” Suga says evenly, but Daichi is sounding sufficiently desperate, so Suga slips the tip of his finger inside him before he has a chance to respond.

It’s a very nice position that he’s in. He can see Daichi’s cock, hard and shiny still, resting on his stomach, and the strong curve of Asahi’s back, bent over Daichi. Suga does wish he could actually see them kissing, but he contents himself with nipping Daichi’s thighs and then blowing over the wet marks while he works his finger in and out.

It’s not until he has three fingers inside Daichi that Asahi finally comes up for air, turning to Suga with a face that is as beautifully flushed as Daichi’s. He looks a little dazed, and really almost as needy as Daichi too, and Suga realizes the poor man hasn’t been touched this whole time.

“Hey,” Suga says, reaching out to tuck Asahi’s hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry, Asahi, you must be aching. You want to go first?”

“You don’t mind?” Asahi asks.

“I love how you’re directing that question at Suga, instead of— _ah,_ don’t, if you don’t want me to come...instead of the person you’re planning to fuck,” Daichi says, not bothering to lift his head.

Asahi and Suga smile at each other, and then Asahi turns back to Daichi, leaning over him again to kiss his chest. “You don’t want me to fuck you?” he asks.

“I want you to stop talking about it and just _do_ it,” Daichi says.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Suga says, ignoring Daichi and running his fingers down the center of Asahi’s back. “Go ahead, he’s ready.”

“I don’t know,” Asahi says. “Daichi isn’t asking very nicely.”

Suga almost ignites with glee. He _loves_ when Asahi teases, even if he’s the one being teased. But this, of course, is even better.

“You can fuck yourself if you think I’m gonna ask nicely.”

“Well...I could just fuck Suga. And then what would you do?” Asahi asks. (Suga ascends one level closer to Nirvana.)

He slips his fingers out of Daichi and crawls up to lie on his other side. “That was a very legitimate question,” he points out.

“You guys...come on. I was _sleeping,_ and now I’m hard and sore and you’re both being _shits._ Just—”

Suga and Asahi lean in, as if on cue, and kiss Daichi’s cheeks together. He’s _whining_ now, and there’s nothing they find cuter than their handsome, deep-voiced boyfriend being this adorably pathetic.

“So cute,” Suga says with his lips still up against the pink of Daichi’s cheek, his hand drifting over his chest.

“Too cute,” Asahi says, his own hand moving past Suga’s to rest between Daichi’s legs, fingers spread around the base of his cock, but not quite touching it. Daichi’s hips jerk up, straining to try to get Asahi’s hand where he wants it.

“Fine,” Daichi says, and they know they've won. “I don’t care. Call me cute all you want, just _touch_ me.”

“Soon,” Suga says softly, stroking Daichi’s hair when he groans in response. Part of him wants to give him exactly what he wants, jerk him off quick and hard and maybe let him finish in Suga’s mouth, but Daichi just gets more gorgeous the more desperate he is, and Suga has faith in him. He can last a little longer, with help. “You’re doing so well, Daichi,” he tells him, kissing him again just because he wants his lips on him, not to tease him. “I’ll make a deal with you, kay?”

“No,” Daichi says. “Your deals are always stacked.”

“It’s not stacked,” Suga says. Not really, anyway. “If I can watch you ride Asahi, and _not come,_ I’ll get myself ready so you can fuck me after.”

Daichi narrows his eyes at him and Suga stares back as innocently as possible. This is...kind of cruel. Sometimes, even after so many times together, Suga still comes almost the moment Asahi gets inside him. He’s so long and _thick,_ pressing everywhere all at once, and it’s almost excruciating how good it feels. But Daichi’s spirit is indomitable, even when he’s needy and worn down like this, so he doesn’t say it’s unfair, he just growls and gets off his back, pushing Asahi onto his and climbing on top of him.

“Hold my dick,” he says, and Suga watches the color that’s already heavy in Asahi’s cheeks spread across the bridge of his nose and burn up the tips of his ears. He helps Daichi get settled over his hips first, then wraps his hand tight around the base of his cock.

“Okay?” he asks when Daichi winces. It has to hurt, but Daichi just grunts and reaches behind himself.

“Hang on,” Suga says. He grabs a bottle of lube and gets Asahi slicked up, before guiding him between Daichi’s cheeks, and then taking a little too much pleasure from teasing Daichi’s hole with the blunt tip of Asahi’s cock.

“Suga,” Asahi whimpers, and Suga remembers just how badly Asahi needs this, too.

“Sorry!” he says, kissing Asahi’s raised knee, and then the middle of Daichi’s spine. “Go ahead, Dai.”

Daichi doesn’t waste any time bearing down hard on Asahi, and Suga stays right where he is between Asahi’s feet so he can watch Daichi opening around him, pulling him in, and drawing groans from both of them.

“Fucking... _fuck,”_ Daichi gasps. “I can’t....you’d better come fast, Asahi.”

“I...well don't _tell_ me to,” Asahi says. “I’ll feel pressured!”

Suga wants to laugh, but he knows without even being able to see him that Daichi might die if he has to hold out too long, so he gets up on his knees and moves closer to them, pressing against Daichi's back.

“You're fine, Asahi,” he says soothingly, running one hand along Asahi's thigh, and bringing the other between Daichi's legs. “I'll help Daichi...you just relax and enjoy.”

“You're...supposed to be... _hah—_ ” Daichi tilts forward a little from the pressure of Suga behind him, and he loses his voice at the change in angle.

“I will,” Suga tells him. His fingers are still slick from getting Asahi ready, but he quickly gets a little more lube and then leans into Daichi again, grinding against his lower back as his glides his fingers between his own cheeks and presses one inside himself. “ _Mm..._ I’ll be ready for you.”

He can't really watch them the way he wanted to like this, but it's more important to him that they get what they need. Asahi lets go of Daichi's cock and holds his hips instead, and Suga slips his free hand around the base of Daichi's length to keep him from coming, leaning in to rest his cheek against the side of Daichi's neck. His skin is so hot and damp, and Suga wishes so badly that he could see his face.

“What's he look like, Asahi?” he asks.

“Ah...perfect,” Asahi says. “Really cute.”

Daichi makes a sound that he probably intended to be a grumble, but Asahi lifts his hips, pulling down on Daichi so he can grind into him deep, and the rumble lifts into something high and strained.

“Oh,” Suga says, slipping another finger inside himself. “He liked that.”

“I—” Daichi begins, but Asahi snaps his hips up again, holding Daichi tightly in place and forcing another cracked mewling sound from him.

“You like hearing how cute you are?” Asahi asks.

Suga dips his head to nibble at the base of Daichi's neck, lets go of his cock and pinches his nipple gently, just as Asahi drives into him again, and Daichi gasps out a _yes._

His back is trembling against Suga's chest and he whines when Asahi's hand comes around him to replace Suga's.

“Asa...Asahi....”

“I’m doing all the work, Daichi. You're supposed to be riding me for Suga,” Asahi says, and Daichi almost sobs, but he drops forward, leaning hard on Asahi's chest and taking over when Asahi's hips sink to the bed. Fucking himself with his legs shaking, hips jerking when Suga pinches his nipple again.

Suga is almost gone just watching him, the curve of his back, the sweat trickling between his shoulder blades. He has three fingers inside himself now and he's going to come like _that_ as soon as he lets himself go, which will probably be approximately three seconds after he gets Daichi in him.

And Daichi...Daichi has gone totally silent, which means all of his focus is probably going to not forcing Suga’s hand off of him. Suga’s about to say something, but Asahi is watching Daichi, too. He grips his waist suddenly, lifting him off his cock.

“Asahi, _please...”_ Daichi starts to protest (Suga can only imagine how good he looks, pleading like that), but Asahi leans up and kisses him, cutting off his words, because he's far too sweet to make anyone beg.

“I’m just going behind you,” he tells him.

“I need—I need to—”

“We know,” Suga says, withdrawing his fingers and crawling in front of Daichi. “You can come now, you can come in me.”

Daichi makes a desperate sound, something between a growl and a whimper, and gets on top of Suga, pressing him to the bed. He kisses him, rough and needy, hissing when Asahi reaches between them to slide a hand over his aching cock from tip to base, so he's wet for Suga.

Suga spreads his legs and Daichi presses his hands against the backs of his thighs, sliding up behind his knees. He pushes them close enough to Suga's chest that he gets that thrill up and down his spine that comes from being under Daichi's control, exposed and pinned in place for him.

“Can you still get me off first?” Suga asks, a little breathlessly, even though he really doesn't care at this point. Daichi is so gorgeous, and Asahi is behind him now, broad shoulders framing Daichi's. Daichi can come as soon as he wants, and Suga could probably follow just from watching him finally reach his release with Asahi inside him.

Daichi just fixes him with a look that makes Suga's cock twitch, intense and determined. He thrusts inside him, hard and sudden and all at once, pushing in even deeper when Asahi rocks into Daichi.

“Oh my _God,”_ Suga cries, moaning when Daichi circles his hips and roughly palms the head of Suga's cock.

The answer is yes, he can definitely get Suga off first. It takes all of five thrusts, heavy and deep with the weight of both men behind them, before Suga is cursing and digging his nails into Daichi's shoulders as his orgasm screams through him. He can feel himself clenching hard around the thick cock inside him, and Daichi makes a sound almost like he's been punched. He jerks into Suga, rough and uneven, and then he's spilling too, gasping as he pulses long and hot inside him.

His hand is still so tight around his cock that Suga's about to cry from the overstimulation, and then Daichi starts thrusting _again_ and Suga sobs, only cutting himself off when he realizes Daichi is just being rocked forward by Asahi still fucking him, pounding so hard it's making Daichi grind into Suga with every hit. It's so much that Suga is seeing white, but Asahi deserves this, and it's amazing, even though it’s making his hips ache and his cramped legs scream. Daichi looks _so wrecked_ pinned between them, and Asahi is like a god at his back—hair loose and wild, skin shining with sweat, and muscles straining.

Suga would let them fuck him right out of existence if they wanted to, but Asahi’s head has dropped to Daichi’s shoulder now, and he sighs out that beautiful, impossibly deep sound that always makes Suga's blood sing as he comes, pressing so deep into Daichi that the other man cries out and almost falls into Suga. He catches himself before he can crush him, bracing himself on his forearms, biceps flexing hard when Asahi slumps against his back.

“Asahi....sweetheart,” Suga says after he's held out as long as he can, his voice coming out high and reedy because Daichi is pressed against his cock and he really, really needs to not be touched right now.

Asahi lifts his head from Daichi's shoulder, eyes blinking slowly, and then widening when he grasps what happened in his orgasmic haze.

“Oh....guys, I’m so sorry. I should have—”

“Nope,” Daichi says. “You did exactly what you should have done, but I need you to get off my ass now.”

Asahi pulls out of Daichi, and Daichi pulls out of Suga, and there are a lot of gross wet sounds before they all manage to collapse on their backs.

“Holy fuck,” Daichi says. “I came so hard I think my life flashed before my eyes.”

“Sweet Daichi,” Suga says, forcing himself to move so he can roll against Daichi's side and press a dry-lipped kiss to his shoulder. “We made you wait so long. God, you're just so, so cute.”

“That's what I hear,” Daichi says dryly. “I’m sleeping with a pillow over my head from now on.”

Suga laughs and Asahi sits back up with a little groan. “You guys are both okay, right?”

“ _Yes,_ Asahi,” Suga says, leaning over Daichi to squeeze Asahi's shoulder. “When have we ever complained about a hard fuck? That was perfect.”

“Daichi?” Asahi asks, as if Suga hasn't spoken.

Daichi rolls his eyes and reaches up to hook an elbow around Asahi's neck, pulling him down into his chest. “It felt really good, Ace. That was a hell of a blowjob, too.”

“And you're not—”

“I'm not mad at you for being a shit, no. You made it worth it.”

Asahi smiles, all pleased and sleepy, and Suga laughs, brushing the matted hair out of his face.

“Help me clean up?” he asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Asahi agrees.

Suga is the worst of them, with his own cum drying across his chest, and Daichi's between his legs, but Asahi helps him out of bed and cleans him off in the bathroom, gently wiping him down with a warm washcloth. They go back to Daichi together, and Suga cleans him carefully while Asahi massages his legs.

“You were so good,” he tells Daichi, thumbs moving in slow circles over the tops of his thighs, avoiding the hickeys and bite marks.

“You're amazing, Daichi,” Suga agrees, settling back down beside him with a bottle of water. “Drink.”

Daichi accepts the water, and then gives Suga a kiss with cold lips.

“I gotta piss, but I don't want to move,” he says after.

Suga laughs and gets back up on wobbly legs, pulling Daichi along with him. Asahi ends up having to support them both, but eventually they all make it back to bed and fall into it in a tangled heap, with Asahi in the middle.

“Someone's leg is cutting off my circulation,” he says.

Some shifting and grumbling follow, but Suga manages to find the perfect spot, almost entirely on top of Asahi, with Daichi's arm heavy across his waist.

“Love you guys,” Asahi says.

Suga presses his face into his chest and kisses the warm skin. “Love you, too. You did good, Asahi.”

“Don't tell him that. You're both terrible people,” Daichi says, negating his words entirely when he caps them off with a kiss brushed against Asahi's jaw, and gentle fingers moving over the small of Suga's back. “I’m glad you're mine though.”

“Even though we think you're so cute we can't control ourselves?” Suga asks.

“I have no doubt you're always in control, Sugawara-san,” Daichi says. “I kinda like that about you.”

“ _Kinda_ like it?”

“I might love it,” Daichi amends, and Asahi chuckles softly, his chest rising and falling under Suga.

“You love it,” he says.

“Like you don't,” Daichi says, nudging Asahi’s cheek with his nose. “And yeah, yeah...I love you both, even though.”

Asahi makes a happy little rumbling hum in his chest, and Daichi ducks his head into Asahi's shoulder, because he loves that sound and he's probably blushing over how cute it is. Which in turn is so cute that Suga would explode with fondness, if he weren't too tired to do anything but smile and let his eyes fall closed.

Daichi will still be flushed when they wake up in the morning, and maybe Suga will start the day by giving him another blowjob, one that doesn't end until Daichi is drained and satisfied. And maybe he'll do the same for Asahi, or he and Daichi can do it together, which is even better because Asahi blushes _so hard_ when they're both between his legs, and Suga really, really likes the blushing.

But for now, he will just be here. Warm and heavy and wrapped up in the arms of his best friends, his boyfriends. The cutest ones anyone could ever hope for, Suga is absolutely certain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr [here](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
